


Seven.

by thesweetestspice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Reader centric, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetestspice/pseuds/thesweetestspice
Summary: You cast your gaze downward, determined not to look at the seven males that stood above you. You heard a short sigh before a pair of black dress shoes made it into your line of vision.The male held out his hand to you, slanted golden eyes heavy on your curled up form."So little one. Do you finally accept the offer?" His deep voice resounded through the deserted alley."No." Was your reply. Still- after everything that had happened, you were unrelenting in your will to not give in. They had to applaud you for that, even if your stubbornness was a pain in the ass.He sighed above you and smiled humorlessly. "For someone so smart you sure do make a lot of dumb decisions pet."





	Seven.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this a repost. Let's not talk about it though ha. Uhm maybe I'll explain if anyone cares but for now just enjoy. Might change the title but for now lets just roll with this.

The air was hauntingly cold.

Your body had already erupted in goosebumps.

You gripped at the harsh bark of the tree, it scratched at the palm of your hands, leaving indents in its wake, as you listened closely for its footsteps with bated breath.

But nothing could be heard apart from the gentle whistle of the wind flowing through the trees. Your head lulled back, finding purchase against the trunk of the tree though the brief moment of peace was quickly interrupted.

"Why do you run when you know you won't win?" You couldn't hear it's footsteps but its voice.

It sounded close.

Too close.

Like it was right beside you, whispering in your ear.

Or had wedged itself into your mind like some kind of virus.

All-consuming and destroying.

You knew this was a sick, twisted form of fun for whatever entity was terrorising you. It loved to play mind games, to reduce you to nothing and then repeat and repeat and repeat even if there was nothing to tear apart anymore.

Although you didn't want to make the first move ...you couldn't take any chances, it was terribly smart— it always seemed to be just that one step ahead.

All sorts of sticks and stones found a new home on the bottom of your feet as you ran and twisted your way through the ever-looming trees of the forest that seemed to be in some sort of eternal gloom.

It'd be an understatement to say that your whole being just ached.

It was more than that, your whole body felt heavy. You felt tired—drained.

But somehow you managed to carry on, with each negative thought came a sudden burst of determination. Like something deep inside of you, when everything else seemed to be set up for failure, was there to push you further.

The burning sensation in your limbs and chest only heightened. You were straining yourself- pushing yourself to new lengths, lengths of which you had not pushed yourself to before. Your determination fueled your being- rivalling that of a mule's. You never were one to give up easily and this would not be the day you'd do so.

So you powered on, lungs burning with the effort to intake the air you were supplying it and hair wild—hindering your view. Though you barely had time to fuss about that. Not when you felt that presence. Dark and imposing. 

You were hyper aware of everything around you. The long, thin trees that were densely packed together. The deadly silence. No signs of wildlife were audible at this moment in time, even if you attempted to lessen your harsh breathing for a moment.

But the thing you were most aware of was the feeling that disrupted your very being. The feeling of impending doom—resting on your mind and on your shoulders. 

'___, won't you turn around?' A voice hissed lowly in your mind, making you whimper slightly at the intrusion and feeling of . You were wise not to trust it. You knew better than to do so.

Though fear seeped through your body and you were too terrified to look behind. To see whatever it was that was pursuing you and now invading your consciousness. It felt as if your heart was lodged in your throat as you kept your head down to stare at the ground, not even daring to look behind you.

"You won't escape me so easily." The voice began. Amusement was clear in its voice. " You and I both know that. But it's so cute you're trying so hard." They chuckled after, your fear so strong that you were sure it could smell it— taste it in the very same air you breathed.

In that moment, as odd as it was, something had overwhelmed you with a sense of empowerment.

'No.' You thought to yourself.

You had made it this far by some miracle. By some strange chance.

You were going to prove it wrong. 

"Pretty, naïve little lamb. What you don't already know is..."

You couldn't help but look up as the voice trailed off, something compelling you to do so but that was a mistake and you knew it right from the moment you did as luminous, unnaturally gold eyes flashed up in front of you in an instant.

"This is a battle you have already lost."

The next things you see after everything turns alarmingly black come to you in sudden flashes; full lips stained with dark blood pulled up into a smile filled with no warmth what so ever, a forked tongue slithers out slowly from between the deceptively inviting flesh.

And then a pair of large hands, reaching out toward you--getting closer and closer until...

Soft gasps could be heard throughout the small office.

Your soft gasps.

You were aware of all the eyes that were on you but you paid no mind, too busy with trying to calm yourself while you gasped for air as if you had been deprived of it for so long.

As embarrassing as it was, sweat had seemed to gather in some places as the result of your all but pleasant dream, places such as; on your forehead, the nape of your neck and even slightly soaking your plain work shirt. 

You were so worried about how you were going to sort out your now sweaty appearance that you were quite surprised to see a figure looming above you till you realised who it was and a strange cross between a laugh and a sigh left your lips as you realised who exactly it was who had graced—you used that term loosely—you with their presence.

It was your manager, who honestly was such a pain in the ass it wasn't even funny, with a grimace etched onto his face and his arms crossed while he tapped his foot against the floor — a universal action that all parents had adopted when ready to scold their children.

Except in this case you were a twenty-six-year-old woman who had been through pretty much hell and back and your manager was a twenty-three-year-old professional prick with a pHD in the complicated arts of prickery.

"Did you enjoy your little nap?" Noel sneered, artificially white teeth on display. He didn't even give you time to answer— not that you would out of pure embarrassment — before he was already grilling your ass again.

"You know sometimes I wonder if there's anything in that so-called brain of yours. Or if you even have one." He said, somehow finding the audacity to pushing at your head with a single finger. "Huh?" He seemed to get more and more impatient as you took longer to answer.

You simply stared down at your desk as your co-workers attempted to not blatantly look, though you knew they were for the office got boring and a lot of them thrived off of drama. Instead, opting to pretend that they were doing their work when in reality they were just watching Noel push you around. You felt your anger boiling up inside of you.

Usually, you'd take his shit but today was not one of those days. Your hand shot out to grab at his finger, pulling him closer toward you while you slowly twisted his finger to bend in a direction it definitely was not supposed to bend. His face morphed into one of deep fear as it almost felt like you were going to break it.

"Don't."Was all you said as you were on the verge of breaking his finger but hadn't just yet. You let his finger go, eyes challenging him to say something else or belittle you again. He didn't though, just standing to his full height and clearing his throat all while trying to regain his composure. He hadn't expected you to imbue that sense of fear within him. Noel just observed you with narrowed eyes before taking a breath. "Just..." He paused for a moment. "Just get to work, ____" He uttered, voice adopting his usual tone of arrogance. With that he turned around and made his way to his private office, budging past another worker on his journey in a very 'Noel' fashion and paying them no mind.

You wondered where your sudden surge of confidence came but couldn't dwell on the how's and why's before another figure yet again stood before you. It was a woman with dark hair and tan skin with olive-green eyes that swam with fear so you deduced that she must have seen your little display. She looked new. You had worked here for a while and practically knew everyone in your department so you would have remembered seeing someone as pretty as her.

"Mr Freeds would like to see you." She spoke.

"What for?" You perked up, curious why the CEO would want to see you. He wasn't cruel or distasteful by any means but you weren't really too important in the grand scheme of things for him to be interested in you for any reason. Unless he wanted to fire you—the thought passed your mind before you dismissed it. If that was the case, he wouldn't take time out of his busy day to do so and a higher up in your department would have done so instead so that was unlikely. He must've wanted to see you personally.

"Not quite sure but he asked specifically for you." That didn't really comfort you but you rose to your feet anyway, not wanting to keep the CEO waiting. You chirped a quick thanks for her relaying the message to you and were soon on your way to the elevator that was only a short distance.

You reached forward to press the button, settling back in place once it glows red and you wait for the elevator to reach your floor. When it did you quickly headed inside and pressed the button for that Mr Freeds floor was on.

He was a nice man who well into his sixties but had the spirit of a. He would always greet you and ask how your day had been, if you had been eating regularly, (which was not always as sometimes you forgot but you were trying), what was new in your life etc. He often told you how much you reminded him of his daughter which is probably why he fussed over you a lot actually.

The first thing you saw when the elevator opened up to the seventh floor was his secretary who was busy with a call but took recognition of you and gestured you to his room with a finger before resuming with her call. One she didn't seem too happy to take as she hummed a disinterested sound of agreement. 

You pushed the door open slowly, your eyes were met with the beautiful sight of natural daylight that surrounded you from most angles. The walls were made of glass. Which gave you a view of the city that lived below. You couldn't help but feel breathless each time you were in his office. It was a pretty wonderful sight.

Thin lips pulled back into a smile and warm eyes crinkled at the sides. "Ah, ________." Mr Freeds said warmly, his voice coloured with a paternal kindness that only he bore. "How are you dear?" He asked, moving to make himself a cup of coffee with the help of the private coffee machine he had in his office.

"Good. Thank you, Henry. You?"

"Quite well my dear. Now, please do sit." He smiled, gesturing to the seat opposite his. You followed his suggestion.

"Any beverages I can interest you in dear?" He asked. You politely declined.

"Ah, very well." He uttered and with that he situated himself back into his chair, setting down his coffee before looking at you. "So ________ , you're probably wondering why you're here, hm? Well, as you already know my daughter is getting married in a matter of only two weeks." You nodded in understanding. It had gone around the office and well not hearing about would be impossible.

His voice took a proud tone whenever he talked about his daughter. It was honestly one of the sweetest things. 

"Yes, well on the same day the 'Cancer Awareness Gala' I attend every year was set for the same day." He explained, his brows furrowed in sorrow. You knew exactly why he was like this. 

He had been attending that Gala every single year without fail. He was someone who supported cancer awareness and research as he himself had lost his wife to the illness. The experience had scarred him emotionally. He had lost the only person who made him feel complete-- she was his soulmate. A special person who not everyone had the pleasure of meeting in their lifetimes but he had been lucky enough to do so. Although it had taken a toll on him emotionally he had to admit it had strengthened him too, opened his eyes to how engrossed he was on work and not his family and it helped made him even more involved with his daughter. 

"But that still doesn't explain things, does it? Well, I'd like for you to attend this gala in my place." He put simply.

"Me?" You asked incredulously. There definitely were more well-suited people who he would have on hand for such matters.

"Yes. You, ________! You're reliable. I know you won't embarrass the company and you'll represent us well. Plus I know that you actually care about the cause the way I do." The last part hurt even though you knew he wasn't trying to say it in a malicious way. 

You were ready to protest, it was right on the tip of your tongue- some excuse as to why you couldn't do it but when he looked at you with such hopeful eyes you just couldn't say no.

"Of course I'll attend it." You agreed in the end with a smile. "It's just that-- I don't really have anything fitting for such an event." You admitted. So you had agreed but you had nothing to wear.

He rose a brow at you, letting out a snort to which you blinked in surprise at. Did he find amusement in your misfortune ?"Oh, is that all? No worries, I'll arrange everything. All you have to do is turn up!" The old male said cheerfully. 

"Now you were probably busy before hm?" He assumed which was debatable but you'd let him think what he wanted.

"Well, don't let me keep you, dear. Go back to whatever you were up to. Oh and thank you, ________, this truly means a lot." His eyes were gentle and full of genuine appreciation.

You stood up, saying your farewells to the male before heading out of his office and to the elevator.

Even if you hadn't had the particularly best day at least you had made someone else happy and you were pretty happy with that.


End file.
